Zaishen Challenge Quest
Every day, we challenge you with different objectives, all over the world, running the gamut from missions to bounties to PvP. Take our daily challenges and get big rewards, including Zaishen Coins! Both challenge quests and Zaishen Coins were introduced in our Fourth Anniversary Update. The Zaishen post their challenges each day at 16:00 UTC (conversion times are below) on signs in the Great Temple of Balthazar. Click the signs to read the quest details and accept the challenge. Please note that, although you can finish them whenever you like, your Quest Log can only hold up to three of each type of Zaishen Challenge Quests. Three quest types are offered each day *'Zaishen Mission': Finish missions deemed high priority by the Zaishen. These are replays of campaign missions. *'Zaishen Bounty': Eliminate bosses targeted by the Zaishen. These take you to various dungeons, veteran missions, and explorable areas. *'Zaishen Combat': Triumph over other players or teams in various types of PvP combat. All of the Zaishen Mission, Zaishen Combat, and Zaishen Bounty quests have already been created; to update the table, link to and edit the appropriate page as the challenge comes up. Zaishen Challenges Current Note: Game updates could invalidate these forecasts.§ For a weeklong forecast, see Zaishen Challenge Quest/Forecast Monthly history Listings for previous months can be found in the archive. Rewards Each quest has one Base Objective, which is required to complete the quest. The rewards for completing a quest include: *Experience *Faction *Gold *Title points *Copper Zaishen Coins Quests also have one or more optional Bonus Objectives, which reward extra Copper Zaishen Coins. *Prophecies missions have two bonuses, one for completing the mission in Hard Mode and one for completing the Bonus. *Factions and Nightfall missions have two bonuses, one for completing the mission in Hard Mode and one for achieving a Master's ranking. *Eye of the North missions have one bonus, completing the mission in Hard Mode. *The bounties have one bonus, killing the target in Hard Mode. *The PvP have two bonuses, requiring an increased number of victories, and potentially more difficult variants of the base objective, such as a streak of wins or a high-scoring victory. Zaishen Coins Zaishen Coins come in copper, silver, and gold denominations. The challenge quests reward only copper coins; the coppers can be exchanged for silvers and silvers for golds at the reward NPCs in the Great Temple of Balthazar (near the challenge signposts). Additionally, each coin type can be traded to these NPCs for a variety of other items. * Tesla Copper Rewards * Pokhe Silver Rewards * Jessie Llam Gold Rewards Notes *If one of the bonus objectives is completing a part of a mission or a specific objective in Hard Mode, then only that part needs to be done in HM. For instance, you can quickly do Blacktide Den in normal mode, killing 5 Rinkhal Monitors to complete the first Zaishen bonus objective (which is in this example just the mission bonus), and then repeat the base mission objective in HM to complete the second Zaishen bonus objective, to get all Zaishen bonus objectives. *Completing all objectives in Hard Mode will also satisfy the Normal Mode quest requirements. *The sequence of Zaishen Challenge quests is governed by a repeating schedule. *Combat challenges are repeatable quests; they recharge every time you re-enter the Great Temple of Balthazar. *Zaishen missions and bounties are semi-repeatable; they recharge only when they come up again as per the schedule. *Zaishen Challenges for a given day can be completed on every role playing character on an account. Game updates could invalidate the predictions above * Game updates in the past have purposefully (and accidentally) altered the rotation. * ANet might someday add Pogahn Passage to the rotation, thereby re-scrambling the Zaishen Mission rotation. * The October 22, 2009 update shows that ANet can change any one of the three cycles without affecting the other two. Time The quests change at 16:00 UTC, which translates into other time zones as follows: Trivia *The highest possible daily Zcoin reward (without repeating the Zaishen Combat quest) is 710 . *Similarly, the lowest possible daily Zcoin reward is 249 . See also *Category:Zaishen Quests Category:Glossary